Bastards
by parkayoung
Summary: Tiga orang pria dengan latar belakang kehidupan berbeda tapi satu tujuan dalam urusan percintaan. CHANBAEK KAISOO HUNHAN/BL/rate T


_BASTARD_

_(chapter 1)_

•

_Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun_

_Oh Sehun – Luhan _

_Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo_

•

School-life 

**T**

**BL**

•

_.don't like don't read._

_Happy Reading =]_

•

•

"Park Chanyeol!" Teriakan itu sungguh nyaring dari lantai bawah, "Celana dalammu kenapa bisa ada di dapur?"

Pagi hari di kediaman kelaurga Park tidak akan pernah menemui kata damai. Setiap pagi akan selalu ada panggilan untuk Chanyeol karena satu atau beberapa hal barangnya tertinggal di tempat tak terduga. Jika kemarin yang tertinggal di atas penggorengan adalah jam tangan, maka pagi ini celana dalam.

Tak ada yang tahu hal tak terduga apa yang dilakukan putra keluarga Park itu hingga setiap pagi selalu ada barang aneh bertebaran. Kata Yoora, kakak Chanyeol yang berusia 2 tahun lebih tua darinya, Chanyeol memiliki kelainan saat tidur dan menyebabkan ia bertindak aneh saat matanya terpejam. Tapi kata Ayoung, si bungsu keluarga Park itu meyakini jika kakaknya sedang kerasukan setan. Tidak jelas jenis setan apa yang merasuki, tapi bagi Ayoung kakaknya itu butuh disucikan kembali atau jiwanya akan dibawa makhluk astral ke alam lain.

Entahlah. Sejauh ini tak ada tindakan apapun meski Yoora dan Ayoung memiliki pendapat mereka masing-masing. Tuan dan Nyonya Park tetap tenang dalam kedamaian mereka sebagai orangtua karena tak ada tanda kenakalan dari semua barang yang Chanyeol tinggalkan di dapur.

"Ayoung, cepat bangunkan kakakmu."

Ayoung hanya mendecak kecil. Disela kenikmatannya menikmati seri terbaru komik Detective Conan, ibu memberinya mandat untuk membangunkan si beruang kutub tidak tahu diri itu.

"Kak," Ayoung mengetuk perlahan pintu bercat coklat itu, "Kakak? Cepat bangun atau kau terlambat ke sekolah."

Ayoung tahu dia tak akan semudah itu menjalankan misi dari ibu. Ini seorang Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol yang selalu membuat pagi hari Ayoung tak pernah indah. Dengan napas besar yang ia hela perlahan, Ayoung membuka pintu itu dan menemui keadaan gelap.

Perjalanannya menuju ranjang tak mudah. Ia harus tersandung sebuah gitar, menabrak sebuah kursi, lalu menendang bola basket hingga akhirnya sampai pada makhluk tinggi yang tengah meringkuk di ranjang.

"Kak, ayo bangun." Kata Ayoung sambil mengoyak tubuh kakaknya, "Kau bisa dihukum jika terlambat lagi."

Rasa-rasanya sungguh percuma melakukan semua ini. Chanyeol sama sekali tak bergerak, ia terlalu pulas seakan dewi dalam mimpinya tak ingin ditinggal. Ayoung terlewat kesal jika keadaan ini terus berlanjut karena dia akan kehilangan banyak waktu untuk menghabiskan makan paginya.

"Ya Tuhan, kau ini tidur apa belajar mati!" Geram Ayoung sambil menarik paksa selimut yang menutup tubuh Chanyeol. "Cepat bangun!"

Bukan tak memiliki usaha berlebih, tapi Ayoung paham betul prinsip pulas kakaknya ini tidak akan pernah tergoyahkan oleh siapapun. Mau berteriak sampai suara terkuras juga tak akan mengubah keadaan, dan jika sudah seperti itu, Ayoung akan mengambil ancang-ancang sebuah tindakan sedikit _nakal _yang ia yakini akan membuat Chanyeol bangun.

Ayoung cukup berdeham; memastikan suaranya terdengar normal lalu mendekat pada telinga peri milik kakaknya.

"Kak, Byun Baekhyun mengajakmu berciuman sekarang."

Hanya itu.

Ayoung perlu mundur satu langkah dan tubuh yang tergolek di ranjang itu seketika bangkit dengan kekuatan super meninggalkan singgasananya.

Selimut ditendang asal, langkah kakinya terburu masuk ke kamar mandi tapi tak lama kemudian keluar dengan wajah masam beserta sikat gigi yang sudah setengah perjalanan digunakan.

"Adik setan." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun itu _alarm _paling ampuh. Maaf kakak."

••

Perdebatan kecil selalu Chanyeol mulai dengan Ayoung saat di meja makan. Berkali-kali ia mengatakan jika membangunkannya lakukan dengan cara normal. Demi Neptunus jika menggunakan nama Baekhyun sebagai umpan, Chanyeol bisa separuh gila. Meski kesadarannya akan kembali dalam waktu sekejap, hal itu juga merugikannya karena ia sedang dalam proses _move on _dari Baekhyun.

_Move on?_

Ya.

Jadi begini ceritanya.

Byun Baekhyun itu pemuda mungil yang tinggal di depan rumah Chanyeol. Keluarga Byun baru pindah sebulan yang lalu dan pertemuan pertama dengan Baekhyun sudah Chanyeol patenkan sebagai hari jatuh cinta sedunia. Dia memuja paras manis itu, dia terlalu jatuh pada renyah suara tawa Baekhyun dan sedikit _over _dalam hal menyukai pribadi ceria lelaki itu.

Chanyeol belum pernah jatuh cinta seperti ini. Tujuh belas tahun dia hidup, pendefinisian jatuh cinta mutlak ia arahkan pada sosok Baekhyun yang mudah bergaul dengan siapapun.

Minggu pertama Chanyeol merasa jatuh cinta, ia berikrar pada dirinya sendiri akan menyatakan semua itu pada Baekhyun. Tak ada proses pendekatan, baginya sama saja keadaannya karena yang akan diucapkan adalah serangkaian kalimat penuh puja. Tapi manusia boleh berencana dan Tuhan tetap menjadi pemilik keputusan terbaik.

Chanyeol batal mengatakan hal itu.

Dia sudah bersiap, bahkan sudah melatih mentalnya jikalau ia diterima ataupun ditolak. Posisinya Chanyeol sangat yakin jika ia akan diterima mengingat Chanyeol adalah sang _casanova _sekolah. Penolakan sudah seperti kutub U yang didekatkan dengan kutub U. Jika saja Sehun tak mengacau di penghujung acara pensi sekolah, maka semua acara pernyataan cinta itu akan _dor. _Temannya yang sialan itu merengek kesakitan karena _adik kecilnya _terkena resleting sesaat setelah ia buang air kecil. Sehun berteriak seperti orang kesurupan karena terasa seperti akan mati dan dia memaksa Chanyeol juga Jongin mengantarnya ke rumah sakit saat itu juga. Jika bukan karena sebuah ancaman _"minggu depan jangan mencontek aku saat ulangan fisika," _maka Chanyeol lebih senang mencabut bulu ketiak monyet daripada menuruti Sehun.

Sungguh brengsek!

Kemudian rencana akan dilakukan lagi di minggu kedua. Chanyeol sudah memastikan Sehun tak terjepit resletingnya sendiri dan jika terjadi lagi, Chanyeol tak perlu takut dengan ancaman _tidak boleh mencontek._

Maka segenap keberanian itu Chanyeol kumpulkan lagi untuk ia bawa pada Baekhyun yang sedang duduk tenang diperpustakaan. Dandanannya kala itu sangat tampan, banyak dari para pengagum menjerit histeris karena visual Chanyeol yang luar biasa.

Ia baru saja akan meraih pintu perpustakaan dengan satu mawar merah manis yang ia beli, tapi satu gangguan menyebalkan kembali datang dan memaksa Chanyeol untuk tak tersulut emosi. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur emosi, bahkan sudah mencapai sumsum tulang belakang andai saja Jongin tak datang dengan wajah minta dikasihani lalu berkata, "_Barusan aku mendengar nama Kyungsoo di sebut di speaker sekolah, dan aku kambuh. Tolong belikan aku sabun di minimarket depan sekolah, persediaan di kamar mandi sudah habis. Aku tidak mungkin berkeliaran dalam keadaan tegang begini, kan?"_

Demi apapun Chanyeol tak begitu suka tentang solidaritas antar teman!

Karena apa?

Karena Chanyeol merasakan betul akibat dari semua itu yang membuatnya gagal menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun.

_Brengsek!_

Tiba di minggu ketiga akhirnya Chanyeol benar-benar membulatkan tekad. Jongin dan Sehun sudah ia enyahkan dan bisa dipastikan tak akan mengganggu jalannya rencana. Kali ini Chanyeol berniat menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun setelah pelajaran renang usai.

Sungguh takdir itu begitu indah kala jadwal renang kelas Chanyeol bersamaan dengan kelas Baekhyun. Kesempatannya dirasa makin besar, maka dengan keberanian dan kepercayaan diri yang begitu besar pula Chanyeol melangkah dengan sekotak coklat yang sudah ia bungkus dengan kertas berwarna _pink._

Chanyeol nampak sangat percaya diri, terlebih ia mengatur tatanan rambutnya begitu _nyentrik _dan parfum yang sedikit berlebihan ia gunakan. Beberapa orang yang ia lewati nampak berkasak-kusuk; Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu dan ia semakin percaya diri menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di dekat pintu keluar.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana senyum Chanyeol mengembang sempurna. Ia yakin itu adalah anugerah terindah dari Tuhan yang bahkan membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

apa?

Chanyeol mengernyit kecil, dia bahkan belum mengatakan apapun dan Baekhyun sudah menanggapinya. Ia pikir ini sebuah awal yang bagus, atau sebuah bencana tak terduga yang ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol mencabik wajahnya sendiri.

Bukan apa-apa, ia tak bisa menerka kenapa cobaan itu kini datang dari dirinya sendiri karena ia lupa menarik resleting dan membuat kain _boxer_-nya yang bergambar Spiderman itu menjol keluar. Bahkan hal itu telah diketahui Baekhyun dan membuat tawanya kian meledak.

Keadaan macam apa ini?!

Tolong bunuh Chanyeol saja!

Sejak saat itu Chanyeol menarik semua kepercayaan dirinya untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Ia meringkuk dalam perasaan sedih bersama dua teman baiknya yang juga tak begitu bagus perjalanan cintanya—atau hanya Jongin dan Chanyeol saja.

Patah hati sebelum menyatakan cinta rasanya sungguh buruk. Chanyeol tak berjanji akan bisa selesai dengan semua ini meski _move on _masih layak untuk dicoba.

••

Hampir tak pernah _absen _Jongin dan Sehun bertandang ke rumah Chanyeol saat malam hari. Selain karena mereka adalah dua makhluk yang kebetulan diberi napas dan sempat Chanyeol ragukan keberuntungannya, mereka juga dua orang yang patut dipertanyakan nasib cintanya.

Chanyeol tak mengerti kenapa takdir membuat mereka sebagai tiga orang remaja lelaki yang kebetulan berada di lingkungan tempat tinggal yang sama dan berada dalam sebuah pertemanan yang cukup menggelikan.

"Kalian sebaiknya berhenti datang agar kesialanku berkurang. Aku curiga kalian membawa ketidakberuntungan atas kisah cintaku selama ini." Itu hanya ujaran tak berdasar karena Chanyeol merasa remuk sudah jantungnya melihat Baekhyun diantar pulang oleh seorang lelaki dari sekolah lain. "Terutama kau, Jong!"

Namanya Kim Jongin, bungsu dari keluarga Kim yang bertempat tinggal di dua rumah sebelah kanan rumah Chanyeol.

Pertama kali bertemu dengan Jongin saat Chanyeol kelas 2 SD dan mereka terlibat dalam suatu pertengkaran sengit mengenai sebuah tokoh kartun. Chanyeol bersikeras jika si A adalah yang terbaik, tapi Jongin dengan bangganya berkata jika si B merupakan tokoh kartun _legend _yang tak terkalahkan.

Mereka selalu membanggakan tokoh kartun kesukaan masing-masing, terkadang saling sindir dan berakhir melakukan pergulatan lucu khas bocah yang membuat mereka dihukum bersama-sama. Tapi dalam satu kesempatan mereka merasa nasib mereka sama; seorang adik laki-laki yang menjadi korban intimidasi saudara perempuan mereka.

Chanyeol sering sekali dijadikan _budak gratis _oleh kakak dan adiknya. Yoora yang hobi berbelanja selalu meminta ditemani Chanyeol karena ia butuh tenaga tambahan untuk membawa barang belanjaannya. Dan Ayoung yang sebenarnya bisa Chanyeol perbudak juga justru memiliki tingkat kegalakan yang melebihi siapapun. Jika Yoora menggunakan metode lembut dalam meminta tenaga, maka Ayoung melakukan dengan sebaliknya. Gadis kecil yang selalu Chanyeol katakan sebagai titisan iblis itu dua kali lebih galak dari nenek sihir dan seorang pemaksa ulung yang membuat Chanyeol menyerah dengan caranya meminta yang terlalu berisik.

Nasib Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Jongin. Anak itu sungguh malang nasibnya. Entah dia terlalu pasif atau terlalu sayang dengan kakak-kakaknya, Jongin adalah satu-satu manusia di komplek ini yang begitu sabar dijadikan uji coba kemampuan _make up _para kakak.

Masih bagus jika _make up _itu untuk lelaki, tapi yang Jongin peroleh adalah _make up _untuk wanita dengan segala macam kerumitan alat-alatnya. Dia juga sering dijadikan _budak gratis, _tapi parahnya Jongin selalu diminta pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli pembalut dan minuman pereda _nyeri _datang bulan.

_Waterpark!_

"Chanyeol, aku pinjam kamar mandi."

Jongin bukan seorang pecinta kamar mandi, tapi ia memiliki suatu kutukan—kata Chanyeol dan Sehun—terhadap satu nama. Entah apa korelasinya, ketika nama ataupun eksistensi Kyungsoo terlihat oleh Jongin, anak itu mengalami gejala tegang pada _si kecil di bawah sana. _Jika sudah seperti itu ia akan sedikit lama di kamar mandi, ia butuh menuntaskan masalah hidupnya lalu akan kembali dengan perasaan lega.

"Si bangsat satu itu, aku heran kenapa dia seperti anti dengan nama Kyungsoo." Gumam Chanyeol heran. "Apa dia terkena kutukan?"

"Bisa jadi." Dan si pucat dengan rahang tegas yang sedang mengobrak-abrik koleksi komik Chanyeol ini bernama Oh Sehun.

Keluarga Oh Sehun tinggal di rumah paling ujung dan menjadi keluarga paling tenang. Sehun si anak bungsu hanya memiliki satu orang kakak laki-laki yang kebetulan sedang menempuh pendidikan di luar negeri. Dia berada pada zona sangat aman dari malapetaka anak laki-laki dalam keluarga yang harus menerima segala intimidasi saudara perempuan.

Jika Jongin selalu mengeluh perihal keanehan dirinya dengan nama Do Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mengenai kisah cintanya dengan Byun Baekhyun, maka keluhan Sehun hanya seputar serial kartun Lava yang berpindah jam tayang.

Iya, Sehun sebocah itu. Dia dan Lava tak akan pernah terpisahkan.

Meski begitu, di antara ketiga sekawan itu Sehun memiliki keadaan yang lebih baik. Maksudnya, Sehun tak perlu segila itu pada seseorang dan tak perlu serumit itu menghadapi _kutukan_. Dia dengan segala sikapnya sudah lebih dari cukup menarik Luhan dan membuat lelaki dari kelas sebelah itu jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Sehun.

Seantero sekolah sudah mengetahuinya, Sehun-pun begitu. Dia tak pernah mengelak jika Luhan yang mendekatinya terlebih dahulu dan bersikap luar biasa normal tanpa ada hal _over _yang menggelayut. Sehun bahkan bersikap sangat sopan dari segala tanggapan yang ia berikan, tapi tidak memberikan kata penolakan dan kesemua itu membuat Luhan bingung; Sehun memberi sinyal penerimaan atau penolakan.

Bukan hanya itu saja, diberkati pula lelaki bermarga Oh itu oleh sebuah kecerdasan yang luar biasa bisa dinikmati oleh Jongin dan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua tak pernah sesusah itu memikirkan PR karena Sehun tanpa perlu dikomando sudah mengirimkannya lewat _group chat. _Mungkin karena kebaikan hatinya itu juga, Sehun sudah mendapat tiket masuk ke sebuah universitas ternama di Jepang tanpa melakukan tes apapun setelah secara _iseng _dia mengirimkan rekapan nilainya selama bersekolah.

Luar biasa.

Dari semua kebaikan dan kepolosan yang Sehun miliki itu, tentu ada hal _absurd _yang layak ditonjolkan. Bukan _The Bastard _namanya jika tak memiliki kisah unik dan kelam. Tanpa sepengetahuan banyak oknum, Sehun adalah _bandar _kenikmatan sebuah video 3gp berkualitas baik dari dalam maupun luar negeri. Anak itu tak melulu belajar tentang pelajaran, ia berdalih sesekali harus belajar menjadi seorang yang gagah di ranjang meski sesi prakteknya masih dilakukan ketika sudah menikah kelak.

Diberkatilah Jongin dan Chanyeol sebagai teman. Dua orang itu hanya tahu urusan cinta dan selebihnya selalu bergantung pada Sehun.

"Ada yang baru?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik Sehun yang tengah asik dengan seri terbaru komik _One Piece _milik Chanyeol.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sehun segera memberikan ponselnya dan Chanyeol amat sangat girang. Segera ia bergerilya di beberapa folder yang selalu Sehun namai dengan nama ilmiah tumbuhan.

"Tidak terlalu banyak, dan kau sepertinya sudah pernah melihat itu." Chanyeol mendengus kesal lantas mengembalikan ponsel Sehun. "Nanti kucarikan yang terbaru. Aku sedang malas _berburu._"

"Chanyeol," Jongin baru selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi, "Aku melihat ada pembalut bersayap _merk _terbaru di kamar mandimu."

Chanyeol hanya perlu menghela napas jengah, "Kalau bukan Yoora, ya Ayoung. Dua makhluk itu selalu seenaknya sendiri di wilayahku."

"Ku kira kau memasang jimat keberuntungan dalam memikat seseorang dengan itu." Ujar Jongin dengan tawa yang meledak. Entah bagian mana yang lucu.

"Jangan gila, _casanova _sepertiku mana mungkin menggunakan cara seperti itu."

"_Casanova _tapi lupa menaikkan resleting." Goda Sehun dan tawa Jongin makin keras.

"Hei, itu karena kalian yang memulai kutukan resleting di minggu sebelumnya!" Chanyeol bersungut kesal. Kejadian resleting itu benar-benar ingin ia enyahkan agara tak menjadi bahan cemooh di antara mereka.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, ku bilang itu sebuah keberuntungan dan sengaja ku lakukan agar Baekhyun melihatku dari sisi yang berbeda."

"Berbeda gigimu!" Jongin mendapat satu lemparan bantal dari Chanyeol yang masih bersungut kesal. "Itu benar-benar menjatuhkan harga diriku."

Pandangan Chanyeol lantas tertuju pada jendela kamarnya yang secara kebetulan berhadapan dengan jendela kamar Baekhyun. Meski terpisah oleh jalanan komplek yang lumayan lebar, dari tempat itu Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun yang terkadang duduk di dekat jendela kamarnya untuk membaca sebuah buku.

"Kau benar ingin _move on _dari Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun saat ia sudah selesai dengan komiknya.

"Hm." Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke jendela, menumpu tangannya di sana dan melihat miris kisah cintanya pada si pemilik jendela seberang yang belum sempat ia utarakan tapi sudah memilih untuk _move on. _"Ini akan menjadi hal sangat sulit. Kalian tidak akan pernah tahu betapa berharganya cinta pertama di sejarah hidupku."

Jongin dan Sehun ingin meledakkan tawa, tapi urung melihat Chanyeol yang selalu mengaku dirinya lelaki sejati tapi terlalu galau untuk urusan hati.

"Kenapa tak coba mendekatinya lagi?"

"Entahlah. Aku masih takut sial." Katanya seraya menatap tajam dua temannya yang tengah merebahkan diri di atas ranjang.

"Kita tidak sesial itu, peruntunganmu saja yang akhir-akhir ini sangat buruk." Sehun membela diri karena tak ingin terus-terusan disebut jika kesialan yang Chanyeol alami berasal darinya juga Jongin. "Lagipula kenapa harus sesusah itu mengejar, biarkan saja dia datang padamu."

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol meremas otak Sehun untuk menjadi debu seperti yang ada di _Infinity War, _tapi Chanyeol masih memikirkan nasibnya tentang pelajaran jika tanpa Sehun.

"Kau ini, jangan samakan nasib kita dengan nasibmu." Gerutu Jongin kesal. "Seharusnya kau juga merasakan rasanya mengejar seseorang sampai segila ini. Hidupmu terlalu sederhana karena Luhan yang lebih dulu mendekatimu."

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah. Selain memiliki kebiasaan aneh dengan nama 'Do Kyungsoo', Jongin terkadang bisa berubah menjadi seorang penasehat dadakan dengan segala macam petuahnya. Jika sudah seperti itu, Sehun akan mengambil ponselnya dan bergerilya pada suatu situs yang seketika membuat Jongin dan Chanyeol terfokus.

"Aku bawa ini." Sehun juga mengeluarkan seperangkat proyektor mini yang ia ambil dari kamar kakaknya lalu mengarahkan sorot lampu itu pada dinding atas.

"Jongin sayang Sehun." Ucap Jongin penuh kegembiraan.

"Sehun mau menikah dengan Chanyeol?" Chanyeol menambahi dengan gaya genit.

Sehun cukup puas dengan _kekehan_ khas miliknya dan mulai membuka satu situs keramat para lelaki. Ia terlalu lihai, mencari sebuh video dengan kualitas terbaik dan sudah pasti disukai oleh dua temannya.

Lalu ketika detik kelima video panas itu menayangkan sebuah adegan pembuka yang _epic, _pintu kamar terbuka secara misterius dan tiga orang wanita sudah berdiri di sana.

Mereka yang merebahkan diri di atas ranjang mematung, mereka yang berdiri di depan pintu juga mematung, dan mereka yang bermain di video terus melanjutkan adegan panas itu beserta suara tabu yang membuat keadaan tak kunjung mencair.

"Ibu? Kakak? Ayoung? Ini salah paham."

_Tamatlah riwayatmu Park Chanyeol!_

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**Basyud : **wakakak tolong jangan dihujat yeee.. Ayoung cuma numpang eksis doang hehehe

Sebenernya mau di up pas 3 kakaknya wisuda, tp ku up skrg buat ganti WBW yg gabisa kulanjutin lagi eaakk..selamat menikmatiiiii ^^


End file.
